Captain Aysel Wolfbane
Captain Aysel Regina Wolfbane is owner of The Rusty Mug Tavern. Biography Aysel's place of birth is unclear. As a newborn she was found in a crate of Silverleaf being loaded onto a trading ship at the harbour in Darnassus. Having been abandoned by her parents the crew of the ship took it upon themselves to raise Aysel and as soon as she could walk she began to master the everyday running of a trading ship. Throughout her years upon the ships she saw many crews come and go, her experience at steering a huge vessel through the most violent storm grew greater. At 300 she had seen many human crews work upon the ship and many captains lead them to glory but finally it was time for her to stand at the helm. The current captain was greedy and took a greater share of the takings from trade than the crew saw fit therefore a mutiny was called. It was unheard of to have a female Captain but as Aysel had the most experience of all of them it was decided she was the best to take up the position. The Captain was subdued, keelhauled and then thrown overboard before Aysel was instated as Captain. She served as Captain on The Duchess for two-hundred and fifty years turning her eyes to piracy instead of the honest path of trading. A fair but short-tempered Captain she marauded and plundered across the Great Sea taking shelter in the taverns at Booty Bay. After falling in love with a crew member who was subsequently lost at sea or eaten by Scourge Aysel gave up her life at sea. Arriving at Stormwind Harbor she sold her ship The Duchess and took the money she had left investing it in a business. Captain Aysel Wolfbane is now the soul proprietor of the lucrative Rusty Mug Tavern in The Park District of Stormwind City. Appearance and Personality Aysel is a rather slight Night Elf. Her pale skin is covered in purple markings which on closer inspection are numerous tattoos. There are very few places upon her body that are unmarked with words, designs or creatures. Across her back is a large sea creature and around her waist is a tattooed belt of some significance. As a barkeep she is approachable but firm with her rules, she has barred people from her tavern before. Dressed in bright colours Aysel has a positive aura around her and has a smile for most. However, if crossed Captain Aysel is not an enemy you wish to have. Skilled in the art of cutlass fighting and a fine aim with pistols Aysel is capable of taking down many an enemy. Quotes Be off wi'ye'! Ye' Scurvy seacrab! - Captain Aysel Wolfbane on a customer Cap'n Aysel Wolfbane at ye' service... - Captain Aysel's normal greeting. Comments Never an unfine drink comes from The Rusty Mug... Soon that will all change.. Wimto "Overseer" Sprucklebolt comments on Captain Aysel Wolfbane. "Cap'n" Aysel? Arr..the bloody time's when she be runnin' fer Cap'n's the time when I be eatin' me fav' hat lads..we'll be seein' if this bloody landlubber be havin' 'nuff guts an' skill ta do somethin' useful fer the Court. - 'Nec on Captain Aysel Wolfbane' Category:People Category:Night Elves Category:Pirates